criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Floyd Hansen
Unnamed mother Maureen McKeffan |job=Motel owner |path=Serial Rapist Serial Killer |mo=Rape and torture Bludgeoned with baseball bat |status=Deceased |actor=Wil Wheaton |appearance="Paradise" }} "Have you ever wondered what its like to be with a real man?" Floyd Hansen was a serial killer/rapist who appeared in Season Four of Criminal Minds. History Floyd was born in Sherwood, Nevada in 1976 and lived with his parents in a small roadside motel called the Crest Cottages, which his father Monroe owned. Floyd's mother drank herself to death when he was two and three years later his father married a prostitute named Maureen McKeffan, who presumably subjected Floyd to psychological and physical abuse, causing him to develop an underwear fetish and become a sexual sadist. After being caught breaking into a woman's home Floyd was charged with burglary and attempted rape and imprisoned in 2000. Due to good behavior Floyd was released in only seven years and inherited Crest Cottages when his father died in 2008. After firing Wayne Dryden, the motel's only employee, Floyd raped and beat a woman to death in the nearby town of Selbyville. The crime was mistakenly attributed to another rapist named Clint Barnes. Eventually Floyd began killing couples who stopped by the motel, holding them captive and torturing them for hours before beating them to death with a baseball bat. After placing the bodies of his victims in their car Floyd would park it the middle of secluded roads with blind curves in the middle of night, thus ensuring they would be hit by traveling trucks, making the deaths look like accidents. When a vacationing couple, consisting of Abby and Ian Corbin, check in for one night, Floyd has them stay in Cabin Six, where he spies on them through peepholes. In the morning, Floyd drops off breakfast and, when Abby and Ian try to leave (the two having realized something is off, as they did not order breakfast and the meal consists of their favorite foods, which Floyd had learned about while eavesdropping) Floyd seals them in the cabin. Psychologically tormenting the couple for several hours, Floyd briefly speaks to Hotch when he stops by, asking questions. Giving his name as Wayne Dryden and feigning obliviousness, Floyd convinces Hotch and another traveling couple to leave. Returning to the cabin, Floyd enters and beats Ian and Abby unconscious with a baseball bat. Tying Ian to a chair bolted to the floor and Abby to the bed, Floyd rapes her when she wakes up and, before leaving, tells her he will be coming back for her. Before this, Ian looks out the peep hole and Floyd stabs him. Sometime later, when Ian finally regains consciousness, Floyd returns, taunting the man's inability to help his wife. Approaching Abby, preparing to rape her again, Floyd is tackled by Ian, who had managed to loosen the bolts keeping his chair attached to the floor. Managing to fight Ian off, Floyd starts brutally beating him with the bat when the BAU, having realized Floyd was the unsub, break down the door. Fleeing through a secret entrance hidden in a vent in the washroom, Floyd runs into the nearby woods, with Hotch and Morgan in hot pursuit. Seconds after stumbling onto the road, Floyd is, in an act of poetic justice, hit and killed by a speeding truck. Profile The unsub was profiled as a local in his early to mid-thirties who probably owned or worked in a hotel or motel, due to the victims all being vacationers. Due to how brutal the murders and rapes were the unsub was classified as an anger-excitation rapist, someone who gained sexual satisfaction through torturing his victims and watching the effects it had on them. As the women were abused much worse than the men it implicated the unsub was a malignant misogynist and absolutely loathed women, his hatred of them probably stemming from being physically and emotionally abused by a dominant female in his youth. The unsub likely never had any real relationships and would either change his MO or relocate if he thought the authorities were on to him. Taking his victims underwear meant he likely had prior offenses for peeping, burglary and maybe even attempted rape. Leaving the victims to be hit by trucks was at first thought to be simply a means of covering up the murders, but it was surmised by Prentiss that that was only part of it; the speeding trucks violently slamming into the women, left in their car without underwear, could be seen as one final act of rape by the unsub. Modus Operandi Floyd targeted traveling couples and, after having them pay in cash (to stop them from being traced electronically) would check them into a cabin, where he would spy on them throughout the night via various peepholes, occasionally sneaking in through a hidden entrance in the washroom duct to steal underwear belonging to the wife. In the morning Floyd would seal the cabin door and windows and psychologically torment the couple for hours by assaulting them with loud noises and by causing the power to flicker on and off, sometimes even entering the room and leaving underwear belonging to a previous victim in it. Eventually, Floyd would enter the cabin and beat the couple into submission, tying the husband to a chair bolted to the floor and the wife to the bed. Floyd would then physically torture and rape the wife, forcing the husband to watch, all the while ridiculing his inability to do anything to stop the abuse. At the end of the day Floyd would bash the couple's heads in with a baseball bat and put their bodies in their car, which he parked in the middle of secluded roads late at night. Due to the cars being in blind curves they inevitably ended up being hit by truckers, making it seem as if the couple was killed by the crash. Floyd easily fled the dump site using off road trails and hid the underwear he took from his female victims in his office. Known Victims * Unnamed woman * Unnamed woman * Presumably killed numerous other unnamed victims prior to Paradise * Fritz and Johanna Dietrich * Tom and Melissa Taylor * Jonathan and Rebecca Gallen * Ian and Abby Corbin : ** Ian Corbin ** Abby Corbin Notes *Originally, Floyd was going to survive the events of "Paradise" and successfully escape the BAU. He would have returned in a later season, operating another Crest Cottages-esque motel somewhere else. These plans were scrapped by the writers before production on the episode began.Criminal Minds Season Four - Working the Scene: Truckin' Appearances * Season Four ** "Paradise" References Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category: Serial Rapists Category: Deceased Category:Season Four Criminals